scratchpadfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
RyonaRPG/人物
女戰士 Female Warrior * 出處：DQ III * 角色難度：初心者 * 技能：武具熟練（無視武器裝備的負面效果） * 成長曲線：標準（只有攻擊力早熟） * HP：120-999 * MP：0-50 * AT：45-450 * DF：25-250 * MG：5-50 * MI：5-50 * HP自然回覆：3% * MP自然回覆：0% * 絕大部份的魔法都無法裝備 * From Dragon Quest III * Rank: Beginner * Skill "武具熟練". 無視裝備負面效果. リース Riesz * 出處：聖劍傳說３ * 角色等級：初心者（這裡不確定） * 技能：風之細語（基本能力高） * 成長曲線：標準 * HP：100-800 * MP：40-200 * AT：30-300 * DF：30-300 * MG：30-300 * MI：30-300 * HP自然回覆：3% * MP自然回覆：0% * From Seiken Densetsu 3 (aka "Secret of Mana 2") ライーザ Liza * From Romancing SaGa 2 チェルシー Chelsea * From Tales of Destiny アティ Aty * From Summon Night 3 侍少女 Samurai Girl * 出處: Disgaea {魔界戰記} * 角色難度：上級向 * 技能: "レッツゴー!ブシドー" ** 能力:大幅加強攻擊力,爆撃及連續攻擊機會大幅增加. ** 有20%機率無效化敵人的攻擊.(只在有沒有攻擊/沒有使用盾的情況之下) **使用斧,細劍,弩時攻擊力會減弱.不能夠便用大部分防具. **使用東洋系武器(如薙刀,妖刀鐮鼬)時,儲氣速度加快,爆撃及連續攻擊機會增加. イヅナ　Izuna * 出處: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja (降魔霊符伝イヅナ) * 角色難度：中級向 * 技能: 「くの一＆霊符使い」 ** 能力1:在武器加強畫面增加靈符的選擇.#1 ** 能力:2Will dodge all attacks 20% of the time ( Only effective when not attacking/ Does not stack with shields ) **{英文原文翻譯:對所有攻擊有20%回避加成(只在有沒有攻擊/沒有使用盾的情況之下) **日文是（あらゆる攻撃を1/5の確率で回避）(大部分的攻擊以1/5的機率迴避) **不能裝備槍,弓,盾,鎧,甲冑. * #1靈符種類 **烈火の靈符-武器攻擊力+10,增加火属性,{增加對火耐性(要占用2格)} **水鏡の靈符-武器防護力+10,增加冷氣属性,{增加對冷氣耐性(要占用2格)} **迅雷の靈符-增加電撃属性 附加麻痺攻擊 **疾風の靈符-hit+1(占用4格) **幸運の靈符-增加掉寶率/敵人掉落物品機會增加 **幽魂の靈符-hp/mp自然回復量上升(mp回復量上升雖要占用2格) ナコルル Nakoruru * 出處:侍魂系列 * 角色難度：中級 * 技能：大自然的加護（在室外時能力值上升1/3，HP/MP回復速度上升3%/4%]） * 成長曲線：標準 * HP：55-350 * MP：40-200 * AT：13-130 * DF：13-130 * MG：30-300 * MI：40-400 * HP自然回覆：2% * MP自然回覆：4% * 連擊(HIT)發生機率+4% * 無法裝備盾牌及重鎧甲 * 立繪非常多(BY 中文編集者A) ガンナー Gunner * From Etrian Odyssey ワルキューレ Valkyrie * From Valkyrie no Densetsu モニカ Monica * From Romancing SaGa 3 ノーラ Nora * From Monster Maker: 7-tsu no Hihou * Rank: Beginner * Skill: "Pirate": Attack power is at 120% or normal. * Does not suffer any penalty in the water. ティナ Terra/Tina *出處:Final Fantasy VI (US Terra, JP Tina) *角色難度:中級向 *技能:トランス (變身) **能力:發動後15秒間-武器,魔法傷害x2+倍速移動+MP消費0. **15秒過後MP變成0,進入疲勞狀態 セレス Celes * From Final Fantasy VI アセルス Asellus * From SaGa Frontier アンジェラ Angela * From Seiken Densetsu 3 (aka "Secret of Mana 2") アルル Arle * From the Puyo Puyo puzzle series * Rank: Beginner * Skill: "Harsh blow". Critical hits and Rapid attack chance is risen. カーミラ Camilla * Rank: Beginner * Skill: "Floating & Vampire": Needs 150% of average EXP amount to level up. ** Can Drain HP and MP and weaken foes when using Claw/Fist type weapons. ** Foes can not recover HP when they use drain attacks on her. ** Does not take damage from sickle weapons. ** Is not effected by the curses of cursed equipment. ** Sacred/Holy attribute damage 200%. ** She can not equip silver or the blessed armor. ニーナ Nina * From the Breath of Fire series * Rank: Beginner * Skill: "Kiryoku": 70% Of MP needed is used for all magic. ** Has high MP Recovery over time. 女賢者 Female Sage * From Dragon Quest III * Rank: Intermediate * Skill: "Realize": Uses only 70% of needed MP to cast magic. フローラ Flora * From Dragon Quest V * Rank: Intermediate * Skill: "Daddy-Long-Legs": She gains more Gold per kill and has a higher chance to gain chest when she defeats a foe. * Apparently in dungeons more chest will appear for her. カースメーカ Hexer * From Etrian Odyssey (US Hexer, JP Cursemaker) リディア Lydia (adult) * AKA Rydia. From Final Fantasy IV. リディア Lydia (young) * AKA Rydia. From Final Fantasy IV. ロゼッタ Rosetta * AKA "ESPGirl/MutantGirl" Class From Final Fantasy Legend II/ SaGa 2 * 角色難度:上級者向 * 技能: "エスバー" **Lv上升時所增加的能力值會因應所使用的武器而作出相應變化. *英文原文:Depending on her equipment will effect her level up stats ( much like the game she comes from ). メサルティム Mesarthim * One of the Mystics from SaGa Frontier * 角色難度:上級者向 * 技能: "妖魔" **能力:能力值有上升限制.可以使用妖魔武具複製敵人能力. **在水上和水中不會受到障礙(速度不會降低),在水中時有能力加成. **在陸上時移動速度下降. **下面是英文原文 ** She can drain skill points from foes using presific(sp?) weapons. ** She is not slowed down in water and gain a movement and stat bonus while in it. ** Her movement speed is very slow on land. ** Her starting outfit can not be "damaged" unlike most of the other girls. ローザ Rosa * 出處 Final Fantasy IV *角色難度:中級者向 *技能:薄幸のヒロイン (不幸的女主角) **能力:惡役にさらわれやすい (翻譯:容易被壞人抓走或是綁架) **有什麼用現在不明,有待補完. ようせい Fairy *出處:Romancing SaGa 3 *角色難度:上級者向 *技能:浮游(陷阱自動迴避，移度倍速) *成長曲線:標準 *HP 50-300 *MP 75-375 *AT 40-400 *DF 5-50 *MG 40-400 *MI 20-200 *可裝備大部分的武器與魔法，防具則是不能裝備重裝備 *像紙一樣的防禦力，可說是被摸到就完蛋的角色 レナ Rena * 出處 Final Fantasy V *角色難度:中級者向 *技能:すっぴん(沒有裝備品,技能使用限制) 真珠姫 Pearl * 出處 Legend of Mana{聖劍傳說Legend of Mana } * Rank: Are you INSANE?! * 技能:沒有 ** 全能力值極低 (起始無裝能力-攻8防8魔力10精神15) ** 不能使用大部份比較強力的裝備 大劍,斧,鎧,重鎧裝備不能